Accidentally in Love
by Miranda5iv
Summary: Imaginemos por un momento que Kanra no es sólo una fachada en internet de Izaya; imaginemos que siempre ha sido, es y será una mujer. Y entonces, es momento de plantearnos ¿Su relación con su eterno rival, sería idéntica? Probablemente. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si un día decidiera, que quiere humillar al rubio tanto como para convertirlo en su perrito guardián, a la fuerza? -Shizaya-


Imaginemos por un momento que Kanra no es sólo una fachada en internet de Izaya; imaginemos que siempre ha sido, es y será una mujer. Y entonces, es momento de plantearnos ¿Su relación con su eterno rival, sería idéntica? Probablemente. Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría si un día decidiera, que quiere humillar al rubio tanto como para convertirlo en su perrito guardián, a la fuerza? Y ¿Será solo el deseo de humillarlo? Es un fic "Shizaya" alternativo, ya que es "Shizuo x Kanra".

Accidentally in Love, que es el título, está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Couting Crows. He relacionado una cosa con la otra, y me ha terminado pareciendo tierno y gracioso. Por lo cual, los invito a escuchar está canción, mil veces, leyendo o no esté fanfic, porque, es monísima *corazoncito*

Durarara! No me pertenece, este y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita, el cual le regaló un pedacito de todo a Suzuhito Yasuda para que lo ilustrara *O* ¡Disfruten!

―_**.**_

Menudo cliché se podía aplicar en esos momentos; el ambiente era tan tenso, que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Probablemente lo haría la informante con su navaja, de no ser porque se regodeaba viendo como su presencia, y las noticias que está acarreaba, torturaban a su eterno rival. Las uñas, sutilmente largas, tamborileaban sobre el corroído escritorio de madera, mientras sus labios se movían una y otra vez, estallando odiosas pompas de goma de mascar rojizas, a juego con lo informal de la ropa que llevaba. Y es que, ver a Kanra Orihara llevando falda, era algo cotidiano; pero, un suéter rosado, era un asunto más complicado. Reprimió un silbido, parodia de admiración, cuando vio como el rubio teñido, frente a ella, hacía trizas el bolígrafo en sus manos, con un crujido húmedo, indicando que la palma de su mano no sólo se había lastimado, sino que también se había impregnado de tinta.

― ¡Maldita **pulga**! ―Estalló, finalmente, alzando la mesa donde yacían las manos de la azabache, una pila de hojas, y un portalápices. Su fuerza bestial hizo que esta saliera despedida contra la pared a espaldas de la mujer, que lo esquivo con una gracia que hubiese humillado a la más sutil de las bailarinas.

― ¿Debo tomarme eso como un "no acepto", _Shizu-chan?_ ―Aquel tono suyo de voz, que solo utilizaba para martirizarlo, sonaba a ronroneo, eso estaba claro desde hacía mucho, **mucho **tiempo. Con cuidado, y rapidez, recogió el contrato plasmado en las hojas, que no se había dispersado gracias a un gancho que las sujetaba, andando, como si nada pasara, hacia el jefe del hombre de orbes ambarinas, Tom. Este no le dedicaba una mirada precisamente amable, pero, tampoco era de desprecio.

― Es **mi **_juguete_, pero actúa como _tu perro_, dale un huesito, o haré que se comporte ―Sonaba a juego, pero era una clara amenazaba; su navaja brillaba en su mano derecha, para resaltarla; también se escuchaba como amenaza, pero era un juego obvio.

― Yo, he aceptado, Shizuo. Sin embargo, tu opinión no deja de ser importante ―Suspirando por doceava vez en toda la mañana, el castaño encaro a sus guardaespaldas, dedicándole una mirada seria, y prolongada― Si no la matas, esto traerá más beneficios que problemas ―Agregó, en voz baja, como si fuese un asunto privado, aunque su mente decía que era todo lo inverso a lo que había expresado, a sabiendas de que la mujer tras ellos les escuchaba perfectamente, sonriendo sin recato alguno, sentada encima del escritorio volteado, balanceando sus pies igual que una niña pequeña.

― Tómalo como un alquiler, _Shizu-chan_. No te estoy secuestrando, te estoy tomando prestado ― Repuso, ensanchando su sonrisa, mofándose de la expresión de su enemigo con otra pompa de chicle, causando un tic en la ceja del mayor. Resignándose, avanzó hasta aquella maldita mujer que llevaba siglos haciéndole la vida miserable; le arrebató el contrato, junto con el bolígrafo, que mantenía extendidos en su dirección, con una tétricamente radiante sonrisa curvando sus labios, firmando con brusquedad en el único espacio vacío al final de la hoja, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de leerlo. Ya Tom lo había hecho, o eso suponía, no podía ser tan espeluznante. A pesar de la obvia diferencia de altura, no intimidaba en lo más mínimo a la morena, la cual, con soltura, recuperó el montón de papeles.

― ¿No revisaste la sección de "_favores sexuales_" verdad? ― Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su conocimiento en el _parkour _para esquivar el puñetazo que le arrojó el contrario, que, al impactar contra la pared, causó una abolladura gigantesca, al tiempo que los nudillos del causante goteaban sangre copiosamente.

― ¡Oh! No tenías que tomártelo tan enserio, no me atrae una bestia tan repugnante como tú. Ni ningún otro humano; no están a mi nivel, aunque los ame ― Aclaró, sacudiéndose con parsimonia, dándose la vuelta para salir del desvencijado despacho donde había citado al jefe, de su ahora, nuevo guardaespaldas. Tenía pinta de que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro, y la humedad de las cañerías goteaba en su interior, las paredes estaban estropeadas, abandonadas casi en su totalidad por la pintura; apestaba a rata muerta y a ropa quemada. Chasqueando los dedos, la fémina llamó al mayor como si fuera una especie de perrito obediente, tomando el cuidado de hacerlo en el umbral de la puerta, pudiendo salir de su camino cuando este se cernió sobre ella, igual que un toro enfurecido; era todo un poema ver la cara que tenía.

Fingiendo aburrimiento, esta bostezó, y continuó su camino, seguida por el hombre, que irradiaba un aura de ira que debía sentirse hasta Rusia. Era extraño que estuvieran tan cerca sin estar destruyendo la ciudad, y hasta los transeúntes lo notaba, pero, sólo opinaba cuando creían estar lejos del par, entre cuchicheos, intentando evitar el riesgo de tener que vérselas con las dos personas más fuertes de todo Ikebukuro. Ante el chasquido de un encendedor a sus espaldas, la informante dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, plantándose frente al contrario con más imponencia que una estatua, sin tomar en cuenta la abrupta diferencia de altura que los separaba. Siquiera así acalló el repetitivo "_matar, matar_" que murmuraban los labios del fumador.

― Ni se te ocurra encender eso tan cerca de mi cabello ―Gruño, con aparente arrogancia, fingiendo una indignación que era digna de una película de melodrama, arrugando, como un conejito, la nariz. No se tomó la molestia de interpretar la mueca que le lanzó el rubio, a juego con la mirada asesina, cuando arrebato el cigarrillo en sus labios, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, en plan dramático, como si fuera a soltarle una charla maternal.

― ¿Quieres saber por qué tienes que reprimir tu brutalidad durante cosa de un mes, al menos conmigo, _Shizu-chan_? ―Menuda maternalidad; le picaba con obvia malicia, mientras, liberando una de sus manos, rodaba entre la misma el cigarrillo "hurtado", sin quitarle la vista de encima al guardaespaldas. Se le juntarían las cejas sin seguía frunciendo el ceño tan exageradamente; ni la N.A.S.A podría rebatir ese asunto. El interrogado gruño, por toda respuesta, desviando la mirada, esquivándola para caminar delante de ella, como si no existiese; la mujer le siguió, entre saltitos infantiles, hasta que percibió el olor a tabaco en el aire, y le entraron ganas de darle una patada en la espalda.

― ¡Ey, bestia! ¡Recuerda que estoy aquí! ― Llamó, balanceando su brazo derecho de un lado a otro, en el aire, antes de desaparecer por una callejuela estrecha; a partir de esos momentos, seguirla, para el rubio, se volvió un tanto forzoso. Estaba acostumbrado a perseguirla, pero, la mayoría de las veces, huía de él en espacios más abiertos. Le siguió los pasos a través de callejones prácticamente intransitables por la basura, multitudes compactas y tejados ruinosos; para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a unas derruidas escaleras de concreto, que descendían hasta un sótano de aspecto "sospechoso". La azabache dejó la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, colándose su "nuevo" guardaespaldas por la abertura dejada tras su paso, hallándose en una mala parodia de una sala de estar, y aun así, no apagó el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

― ¡Felices los ojos que te ven, Kanra! ¿Quién viene contigo? ―El saludo venía de un hombre de una treintena, con la piel tostada y una notable cicatriz en el rostro, cruzando su rostro desde el lagrimal izquierdo hasta la oreja, de cabellos castaños; sus gruesos labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa tan lasciva que daba arcadas.

― Hola, _rata_. ¡Oh! Él es mi perro guardián, seguro que le conoces. Shizuo Heiwajima ― ¿Respeto? Esa palabra no existía en el léxico de la famosa informante, que sonreía con total soltura, burlona, ya que prácticamente había deletreado el nombre del de ojos ambarinos, causando la reacción esperaba: el silencio que inundo el mugriento sótano fue absoluto. Una carcajada forzada rompió la satisfactoria ausencia de sonido, mientras el primer criminal en hablar se incorporaba, caminando con lentitud hacía la fémina, como quien no quiere la cosa.

― ¿El famoso Heiwajima? Y ¿Desde cuándo protege tu trasero, Orihara? ―Atacó, parando su avance a un metro de ella, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su arrugado pantalón, mirándola con un descaro que le hubiese valido la decapitación, de no ser porque podía posponerse hasta que la azabache le exprimiera todo el dinero, y la información, que deseaba. Claro, lo último se lo estaba vendiendo, pero, obtendría mucho más de lo que cedería, y todo ello sin tener que inmiscuirse en ningún bando; pero, ganas de terminar de desfigurarle la cara, no le faltaban.

― Desde hace muy poco, la verdad. ¡Ah! Pero lleva bastante tiempo persiguiéndolo, no hay mucha diferencia, debe tener alguna obsesión con el ― Devolvió el golpe con un tono que albergaba _tanto doble sentido_, que pudo sentir como el cigarro del hombre a sus espaldas se desintegraba bajo su pie; su cara no debía tener precio en aquellos momentos. Vencido, el cliente de la _pulga_ le hizo una seña a sus secuaces, y estos abandonaron el improvisado nido de ratas, seguidos por su jefe, dejando que el par de "tortolos" los siguiera.

_Matar, matar, matar, matar, mat…_

― Neh~ Shizzy ¿Crees que vamos a alguna clase de hotel? Si es así, no podremos dormir juntos. No quiero lidiar con alguno de tus _problemitas_ ―Avisó, en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que escuchara hasta la ardilla que huía hacia un árbol cualquiera en el parque más cercano; y estaba en una zona de edificios.

_Lo último en escucharse, fue algo rompiéndose, __**muy**__ estruendosamente._

.―_**.**_ ―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_―_**.**_

¡Shippeo Shizaya a morir! ¡Desde que recomencé con los fanfics, he querido hacer uno de ellos! Les seré totalmente sincera; al principio, no pensaba contribuir en lo más mínimo al hetero de fanfiction. Oh, sí, sinceridad al 100%; pero, esta historia, en mi cabeza, es súper cuqui, pero ¡Para quienes agradecen que sea hetero, lean! ¡Para quienes les gustó, pero desean yaoi, relax! Haré un fic de ellos, en algún momento de libertad. Quizá les avisé por acá mismo en un cap.

¡Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, hermosuras! *corazoncito*


End file.
